Angel With A Shotgun
by LoveMeAsMe
Summary: Raven is an angel who is stuck on Earth when she gets hurt. Embry is a werewolf who has yet to imprint. When these two meet will Raven be more interested in getting home then paying attention to her imprint? Don't judge on summary please
1. Chapter 1

My left wing was bleeding profusely as I plummeted to the snow covered forest floor. I was having a hard time controlling myself as I made myself slow down although it didn't help, I still hit the ice with a thud.

I groaned and curled myself up in my wings. I held my left one tightly to my body careful not to disturb the arrow that was piercing it. The white dress I was wearing acted like a blanket and my white hair covered my face. I would have been completely blended in with my surrounds if it wasn't for the blood I pouring. I just laid as still as I could and tried to calm my breath before trying to pull this arrow.

Once I was numb from lying in the snow I sat up very slowly and unwrapped myself from my cocoon. I took several deep breaths before tugging the arrow as far as I could before screaming. The loud sound echoed around the quiet forest and I was worried that someone would hear. In this state there was no way I could fly. I was basically stuck on this planet that I was just supposed to protect; now I'm useless and the demon I was fighting was still causing trouble. I sighed angrily at myself before I stood up slowly and walked away.

I walked and walked until the sun was setting and the forest was getting colder. I found a clear spot and took a deep relaxing breath before I tried to fly. I got a few feet in the air until my wing started hurting. I let out a loud sound of frustration before landing back on the ground and at this point I was just down right pissed. I had no way of getting back home and I knew no one would even come looking for me. Warriors live in complete exile in order to train and not get distracted. We all worked alone so no one would even know that I was missing, that was hurt and lost.

I was starting to shake with anger and I swore to kill the son of a bitch who did this to me. I'd rip his freaking his head off and choke him with the arrow that was stuck in me.

After a few moments I calmed down and sat on the cold ground knowing what I had to do so I could be helped. I ripped a part of my dress and stuffed it in my mouth so I wouldn't scream again. I grabbed my left wing before I could think myself out of it and pulled the arrow as hard as I could. I bit hard and felt my eyes watering but I kept going until it ripped through the entry wound and was on the floor. I put the cloth on the ground and let out some shaky breaths before retracting my wings. I could feel the blood still oozing out of my back so I stood up and grabbed the arrow for protection before walking again. I knew I could find someone, a house or something with people in it that could help me.

It felt like forever before I saw lights up ahead of me. I shook my head making sure it wasn't just an illusion and when I was sure it wasn't, I took off running. My bear feet barely hit the floor as I ran towards safety. I knew whoever was there could stop the bleeding and fix me up so by morning I could be on my way. I was just sure of it. By the time I reached the edge of the forest I could hear voices and laughter from the house. I hated knowing I was about to ruin their night but this needed to be down. I ran up the steps and pounded on the door a few times before someone answered me.

A beautifully scarred woman answered the door and soon her smile turned into a horrifying frown. She rested her hand on my shoulder and guided me inside to a little wooden chair. She left me and started shouting orders at those I could not see. My vision started blurring in and out and I finally realized how much blood I truly lost. There had to be tracks all over the woods and in her yard and her porch now. I shook my head a few times to focus my eyes when she got back and stood behind me. She cut open the back of my dress and gasped at the slits for my wings and the blood dripping out of one. She must have quickly recovered because soon I felt a stinging pain as alcohol was applied. I put my head down on the table that was in front of me when I felt dizzy again. She was working quietly and quickly trying to get the bleeding to stop so she could get a bandage on me.

An hour later she was wrapping me up as I was drifting in and out of consciousness. I thanked her silently and went to leave to find shelter back in the woods before a tall russet skin man put his hand on my arm and caught me from falling. He picked me up gently careful not to touch my back and laid me on the couch. The lady came over and started talking but I couldn't make out a word. I just stared but soon she just smiled and closed my eyes for me sending me into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up with a stinging pain flashing all over my body. I groaned and rolled to my stomach before letting my wings rip through. I flapped them a few times letting them stretch and letting the pain subside. But after a few moments I felt a hand on my wounded side. I snapped up quickly and glared at the hand that was holding me. It was scarred girl from last night. She had another first aid kit in her hand and a small smile on her face. She shook her head before setting up the new bandages and alcohol.

"Come here please, I need to clean the wound again," she said laughing as I inched closer to her. She looked completely calm about everything. I took a few steps towards her keeping my wings as still as possible. I didn't want to move them and end up knocking something down. I sat on the table in front of her and kept my mouth shut as she did her work. After a few moments she patted my hand and winked at me before leaving me alone. I shook my head confused before following her into the kitchen. But I really couldn't make it all the way into the kitchen door because my wings hit the top. I sighed and tucked them back in before moving forward.

"Here eat; you need your strength right?" She gave me a plate full of food I've never seen before. I was so use to just eating whatever I found. A bird I killed, something dead, something that wondered into my house. I didn't even bother asking what was on the plate, I just stuffed my face. Once I was full I got up and placed the dish in the sink and watched as the lady came over to me and grab my hand.

"My name is Emily Uley and I think you are what I wished for last night," I could tell by her tone she was serious despite her smile. I nodded and took a deep breath.

"Ma'am I am far from what you wished for," I told her seriously but her smile never faded. She pulled me down into a chair and kept a hold on my hand. She asked me to explain and even called me angel. I shook my head hard and gripped her hand tighter.

"I am far from being what an angel is. I am considered a warrior, someone who protects. Angels are higher in the society; they don't do much except for sit there and look pretty. Getting all the credit," still after my explaining her smile never left. She just laughed and left the room. I couldn't exactly tell what was going on but I just sat still and looked around.

There were pictures everywhere, in every one though all the men looked exactly alike-tall, russet skin, dark brown eyes, and short black hair. They all looked related in a way. I saw a few of Emily with no scars and it made me realize that I knew her. I have seen her time after time around these parts being one of the only kind souls. So why on earth would she ask for someone like me? I shook my head when I heard her behind me. She handed me a pair of clothes and told me the bathroom was upstairs on the right and I should probably get washed up. I nodded before finding my way into the small cramped bathroom.

Once I was all cleaned from the dried blood and dirt from the forest I stepped out in a pair of black leggings and a black tank top. My back could breathe in this outfit even if it wasn't what I was used to. I went back downstairs and followed the noise in the kitchen and came face to face with the men from the pictures.


End file.
